Conventionally, in optical communications using an optical transmission member such as an optical fiber and an optical waveguide, an optical module including a light emitting element such as a surface-emitting laser (for example, VCSEL: Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Laser) has been used.
In such an optical module, an optical module component called an optical receptacle is used. The optical receptacle is used for light transmission via an optical fiber in such a manner that light containing communication information from a light emitting element is coupled to an end surface of the optical fiber.
In view of the use for photoelectric conversion devices of substrate mounting type, the Applicant has proposed an optical receptacle and an optical module having the optical receptacle which have a reflecting surface for reflecting a part of emission light emitted by a light emitting element to the detection device side as monitor light, and can simply and properly achieve light transmission in which the light of the light emitting element is taken out along the substrate direction at an end surface of the optical fiber (see PTL 1).